


all is now harmed

by queen_ofdisaster



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Diners, Bribery, F/F, M/M, accidentally falling in love, friends with good intentions and warm hearts and bad ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_ofdisaster/pseuds/queen_ofdisaster
Summary: Charlotte just wants to spend time with her girlfriend without Sami third-wheeling. She enlists Kevin to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened because I got randomly annoyed at the lack of Kevin/Sami AU's. So I wrote this. This is just a quick little prelude. The rest of the fic will be in Kevin's POV, not Charlotte's. Though she is a very important character, as you're about to find out.

All Charlotte wants to do is cuddle with her girlfriend and watch this scary movie. Ghostface is on the phone with Sidney and he's about to jump out of the closet to attack her, and Becky's wide-eyed and tense, moving closer against Charlotte's side as each moment passes. It'd be the perfect time to make a move - if only they were alone. 

"She really should have stayed outside, huh?" Sami asks from the other side of Charlotte, his words muffled by the popcorn in his mouth. All three of them on the couch, sharing not only the bowl of popcorn, but a blanket as well. It wasn't a large comforter, really only big enough for two, so Sami's nearly equally as close to Charlotte as Becky. Normally, she wouldn't be opposed to a good cuddle with Sami, but not _now_. 

Charlotte thought she'd been clear when she told Sami that she needed the living room that night so that her and Becky could watch a movie. She thought he could take a hint, and realize that he should hang out outside of the apartment for the night. Apparently not. He'd come out of his room less than five minutes into the movie, declaring that he loved Scream as he sat down to watch, too. 

If it was anyone else, Charlotte would have told them to fuck off by now. But it's not just anyone crashing her date night. It's Sami. And she can't really be upset with him, not now. He'd been so... _clingy_ lately. More than usual. She figures his break up with Antonio has something to do with it. It's been a few months since they split, and Sami had spent a few weeks moping, but he seemed to have perked up again. He just won't leave Charlotte alone. 

She's tried to be understanding and patient with him, but it doesn't seem like he's ever going to put himself out there again. Well, maybe it's time Charlotte takes matters into her own, very capable hands. 

"Oh, Becky, your fingers are poking me in the side," Sami says, staring down at Becky's hand that had been caressing Charlotte's lower back and apparently accidentally knocking against Sami as well. "Can you move them?"

Becky does so begrudgingly and Charlotte sighs as her girlfriend's touch disappears. Yeah. She has to do something. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, she sits across the room from Sami in their Oceanography class. She stares at him instead of paying attention to the lecture.

(Really, why does she need to be in an Oceanography class anyway? She's a Business major. But she needs the Physical Science credit, and Becky and Sami were both taking the class - Becky because she's actually interested in it, Sami for the same reason as Charlotte - so whatever, she'll take the class but she won't care about it.)

She watches Sami as he watches their professor, occasionally flicking his eyes downwards to the boy sitting in front of him, who appeared to be fast asleep at his seat, with his head thrown back and his mouth hanging open. (It was an 8 AM class, so Charlotte can't blame the kid.) As the professor starts to cross the room, moving closer to Sami's side, Sami stretches an arm out, giving the boy in front of him a nudge to the shoulder, which startles him awake. He looks annoyed for a second, until he takes in his surroundings and remembers where he was. He turns to glance over his shoulder at Sami, and gives him a sleepy, soft smile of thanks. Sami smiles back, and he keeps smiling at the back of his head after he's turned around and - oh.

Charlotte has seen this look on Sami's face before. She saw it when they first met, and Sami had a crush on a kid named Dean who lived in their building. She'd see the smitten, dopey smile on Sami's face every time they shared an elevator with him. She saw the same look when he met his ex, Adrian. Unlike the crush on Dean, who moved out halfway through the year and who Sami never saw again, things with Adrian actually went somewhere. When they broke up, Charlotte wasn't sure when she'd see that look on Sami's face again.

But here it is. The undeniable fond, warm, lovestruck look on his face as he gazed at the back of Sleepy Boy's head. Charlotte's not sure what Sleepy Boy's name is. She doesn't think Sami's ever mentioned him. Maybe he doesn't know his name either. But Charlotte's going to find out. 

This was perfect. If anything was going to get Sami up and moving (and out of Charlotte's date night plans), it was a new boy. Now, all she has to do is figure out how to get something happening between them. 

Sleepy Boy picks up a cup from his desk and takes a sip from it. Charlotte can't make out the words on the cup, but she doesn't need to. She'd recognize the familiar logo of her own family's diner anywhere. Sleepy Boy was drinking coffee from Flair's Food. Interesting.

A plan was already starting to formulate in her mind, and she desperately wanted to tell Becky about it. She adverts her gaze away from Sami and - if all things work out - his future boyfriend and stares at Becky, who had also been seated across the room because _of course_ she was. Becky must feel someone's eyes on her, because she looks over at Charlotte just a few moments later. Charlotte glances at Sami, then at Sleepy Boy, then back to Becky, her eyes widening. She was trying to communicate her plan telepathically, but Becky was only staring at her, looking mildly worried. 

Charlotte sighs and waves her off. She'll just tell her later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ kvinowens!


End file.
